Dix minutes chrono
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Il était 9h50 et Marinette se trouvait dans la cour de récréation lorsqu'elle apprît que la prof ramassait le devoir donné la veille. Devoir qu'elle n'avait évidemment pas fait. Et pour couronner le tout, ils avaient cours d'histoire dans dix minutes...


_Coucou ! Me revoici avec un one-shot Miraculous ! Cette fois, il est un peu plus long que les petits précédents ! Et comme d'habitude, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper !_

* * *

 **Titre :** Dix minutes chrono

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux !

 **Résumé :** Il était 9h50 et Marinette se trouvait dans la cour de récréation lorsqu'elle apprît que la prof ramassait le devoir donné la veille. Devoir qu'elle n'avait évidemment pas fait. Et pour couronner le tout, ils avaient cours d'histoire dans dix minutes...

* * *

La sonnerie stridente résonna dans toute l'enceinte du bâtiment, désignant ainsi la courte pause qu'avaient les élèves avant de retourner en classe jusqu'à midi. Petit à petit, les étudiants envahirent la cour de récréation, et Marinette, accompagnée d'Alya, se laissa tomber sur le premier banc disponible.

« Aahh ! Soupira la jeune fille aux couettes en s'étirant. Plus que deux heures et la matinée est finie ! Histoire, ça va être tranquille, et Français, on a un contrôle donc ça va passer vite.

\- Oui, enfin, pour l'Histoire, c'est vite dit, répondit Alya. On avait le devoir sur la franc-maçonnerie, à faire.

\- Le devoir sur la franc-maçonnerie... ?

\- Oui. Mme Bustier l'a donné hier. Me dis pas que t'as oublié quand même ? Tu l'avais noté dans ton agenda ? »

Marinette se pencha vers son sac à dos et l'ouvrit pour en sortir le carnet. A la page du jour, elle avait bien écrit le devoir prévu pour tout à l'heure. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment l'avoir fait. Pour sa défense, une attaque d'Akuma l'avait empêcher de finir tout ses devoirs. Elle avait juste eu le temps de terminer l'exercice de Maths après être rentrée, et c'était dit que le reste n'était sûrement pas bien grave. Il fallait croire que non et la question d'Alya acheva son train de pensées.

« Tu sais qu'elle les ramassent, au moins... ? Rajouta calmement la métisse.

\- Elle les ramassent ?! Répéta Marinette, choquée par cette information.

\- Tu savais pas ?

\- Bah non ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de paniquer, la tête entre les mains. Oh mon dieu ! En plus je l'ai même pas fait, ce devoir !

\- Elle a dit que c'était noté, aussi.

\- Quoi ?! Non mais c'est une blague ! Je rêve ! »

Alya rigola devant les lamentations de son amie, tourna la tête vers l'horloge qui se trouvait au dessus de l'entrée de l'établissement, puis tapota le dos de sa voisine, compatissante.

« Allez, il te reste dix minutes avant la reprise des cours. Tu peux le faire ! J'vais te filer un coup de main.

\- Sérieux ?! Oh merci beaucoup ! T'es géniale, Alya ! »

Marinette s'affaira donc à sortir sa trousse, son classeur ainsi que son livre d'histoire qu'elle déposa a même le sol, sur le bitume du collège. Genoux à terre et assise sur ses chevilles, elle ouvrit ensuite son livre à la bonne page, décapsula son stylo plume et commença par faire une mise en page sur une feuille à carreaux vierge.

La fille du boulanger tenta de s'appliquer un minimum, sachant que l'enseignante était pointilleuse sur la présentation. La dernière fois, elle s'était faite réprimandé et avait même eue un point en moins à cause de sa mise en page bâclée. Alors si elle pouvait éviter de perdre des points inutilement...

« Oublie pas de faire des phrases complètes, lui conseilla Alya. Si la prof' voit que tu as balancé les réponses à l'arrache, elle va encore plus te saquer sur la note.

\- Ouais, t'as raison. Bon, première question : « Quel lien pouvez-vous établir entre le document 1 et une situation évoquée avant ? Justifiez votre réponse. » Et ils disent qu'il faut s'aider des pages 62 et 63... »

Sourcils froncés, Marinette ne put s'empêcher de claquer sa langue au palais. Ça commençait déjà bien. Comme si elle avait le temps de lire tout ces textes, faire le rapprochement et rédiger un long paragraphe pour justifier sa réponse... ! Faire tout ça alors que c'était seulement la première question... Est-ce que la prof' avait même regardé les questions avant de les donner ?

« Moi j'ai dit que le lien qu'on pouvait établir entre le document 1, qui parle de Jean-Théophile Désaguliers, père de la franc-maçonnerie moderne, et la situation évoquée dans les pages 62 et 63, qui parle de la tolérance zéro pour les non-catholiques de France, c'est qu'il a fait beaucoup de conférences en Europe et en Angleterre pour s'assurer du développement de la franc-maçonnerie, parce que le Roi n'acceptait pas d'autre religions que le catholicisme et que les autres pratiques étaient carrément définies comme des sectes. » Répondit à ce moment-là Alya, qui semblait avoir sentie la détresse de son amie.

Après l'avoir remercié, l'héroïne recopia ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Cinq bonnes minutes et quelques rappels de la blogueuse plus tard, Marinette passa au problème suivant. Il n'était pas très difficile, elle devait juste énoncer le milieu social et les pays dans lesquelles les idées maçonniques étaient favorablement reçues. En analysant rapidement les documents, elle trouva la réponse et l'écrivit sous la supervision d'Alya.

Elle se redressa et contempla les lignes qui remplissaient déjà le haut de sa feuille. Satisfaite, elle opina du menton et se pencha vers son livre d'Histoire.

« Après : la troisième question c'est - »

Sa phrase fut coupée par un bruit strident. Horrifiée, Marinette leva la tête à l'entente de la sonnerie qui se répandit dans l'établissement. En jetant un coup d'œil vers l'horloge de la cour, elle constata qu'il était déjà 10h.

Un « Merde ! » bien clair franchit la barrière de ses lèvres mais la jeune fille ne se soucia pas d'être grossière à cet instant. Elle était surtout frustrée : elle avait tout juste entamé son devoir et son temps était déjà écoulé !

Elle croisa les deux orbes ambres de son amie qui commençait à faire un mouvement vers ses affaires, certainement pour l'aider à ranger afin de rentrer en classe le plus vite possible. Cependant, Marinette l'arrêta en levant une main tandis que l'autre passa dans ses cheveux. Après avoir inspiré par le nez et soupirer, elle prit la parole.

« Tu sais quoi ? Va en cours. Je te rejoins dès que j'ai finie.

\- Et si Mme Bustier me demande où tu es ?

\- Dis-lui que je suis aux toilettes et que j'arrive.

\- D'accord. T'es sûre que ça ira ?

\- Oui. Fais-moi confiance. Je fais au plus vite. » Répondit l'héroïne dans un petit sourire.

Alya hocha la tête, pris son sac et quitta son amie avec une vague de la main accompagné d'un « A toute ». La cour se vida petit à petit et bientôt, Marinette se retrouva toute seule dehors. Elle déplaça sa sacoche entre ses genoux pour plus de confort et se remit aussitôt au travail.

« Vite... ! Vite.. ! » Murmura la fille du boulanger en accélérant le mouvement, quitte à sacrifier le soin de son écriture.

Voilà. La troisième question venait d'être terminée. Marinette lâcha un court soupir tandis qu'elle sentit sa sacoche s'ouvrir. En baissant les yeux, elle vit seulement les petites pattes de son Kwami ainsi qu'un bout de sa grosse tête rouge dépasser de l'ouverture, ayant une vue direct sur le classeur de sa propriétaire.

« Tu t'en sors, Marinette ?

\- Non ! C'est une vraie galère ! J't'en supplie, Tikki, file-moi un coup de main ! Ça serait plus simple ! En plus, tu as dû vivre à cette époque, non ? Tu sais forcément des choses !

\- Non, Marinette. Je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est à toi de le faire. » Raisonna-t-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place aux arguments.

Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à convaincre la petite créature, Marinette fit la moue. Elle se concentra sur son livre d'Histoire, lue la question à voix haute, réfléchit quelques secondes en tapant anxieusement son stylo plume sur sa feuille, relue encore l'interrogation dans un chuchotement, puis finit par grogner.

« Raah mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi... ? Marmonna-t-elle. Bon. Tant pis. Je zappe. Question suivante... »

La fille du boulanger cru entendre Tikki bourdonner de mécontentement, certainement parce que sa propriétaire venait d'abandonner aussitôt sans prendre la peine de s'attarder sur le problème et que ce n'était probablement pas digne d'un super-héros, mais Marinette fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendue. La question était hyper compliqué et elle devait _encore_ justifier sa réponse. Hors de question de balancer des précieuses minutes dans le vent.

Alors qu'elle lisait la question numéro 5, analysa le document et commença à écrire une nouvelle fois à toute vitesse, elle s'arrêta soudainement en milieu de phrase pour paniquer et parler d'une voix frénétique, ses nerfs ayant visiblement lâchés sans prévenir.

« C'est mort, j'y arriverais jamais ! Et il est déjà 10h10 ! J'vais m'faire massacrer... ! Tu sais quoi Tikki ? Je vais sécher le cours. Comme ça, je n'ai pas à finir ces questions interminables et je n'ai pas à lui rendre le devoir. Voilà. Affaire réglé. Hop. »

Alors que Marinette allait remballer ses affaires, Tikki l'interrompu en sortant de sa cachette dans un tourbillon. Elle posa ses deux pattes rouges sur le nez de sa propriétaire puis plongea ses deux orbes bleus dans les siennes.

« Marinette. Même si tu sèches le cours maintenant, il faudra quand même que tu lui donne le devoir à un moment ou à un autre. Ça ne sert à rien de repousser les choses. Ça ne fera que les empirer. Et puis tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant, tu as presque finie ! »

Devant sa voix douce, la jeune fille s'apaisa automatiquement. Ses épaules se détendirent et elle reprit une respiration à peu près normale. Elle déglutit et parla enfin :

« Tu as raison, Tikki... Mais je n'ai aucune idée de la réponse à la question 6 ! Et je suis sûre que Mme Bustier va me tomber dessus ! A chaque fois qu'on a un exercice à faire, tu peux être sûre qu'elle va m'interroger. Et comme par hasard, c'est toujours pour les questions auxquelles j'ai répondue vaguement ! Elle fait toujours ça ! A croire qu'elle a aussi des super-pouvoirs ! J'en verrais jamais le bout, Tikki... ! Se lamenta-t-elle, désespérée.

\- Très bien, soupira le blob rouge. Pour commencer, finie d'écrire ta réponse à la question 5 et je veux bien t'aider... _mais uniquement_ pour la suivante. Tu devras te débrouiller toute seule pour la dernière question.

\- Oh t'es la meilleure Tikki ! Merci ! » Lâcha-t-elle, soulagée.

Comme promis, Marinette termina d'abord sa cinquième question. Tikki plana ensuite devant le livre d'Histoire afin de pouvoir lire la question et examiner les documents, imité par l'héroïne. La petite fée demanda à Marinette ce qu'elle comprenait. La jeune fille se creusa aussitôt la tête dans un « Hmm » en croisant les bras. Elle finit par supposer une réponse à laquelle la divinité lui adressa un sourire, visiblement fière de sa réponse.

« Tu vois, que tu peux y arriver ! » La félicita Tikki.

L'héroïne hocha la tête et recopia ladite réponse avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

« Ok, plus que celle-là et -

\- Marinette ? »

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine tandis que son sang se glaça à l'entente de son prénom, ou plutôt de la voix à qui elle appartenait. En tournant la tête et en levant un regard derrière son épaule, elle vit Adrien s'approcher doucement en la saluant d'un geste de la main. Tikki regagna discrètement sa sacoche et Marinette ne put s'empêcher de bégayer.

« A-A-Adrien ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- Je viens de revenir de mon shooting photo. J'allais monter les escaliers pour rentrer en classe mais je t'ai vue. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours avec les autres ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant, les mains sur ses genoux, tout en louchant sur ses affaires étalés au sol.

\- Je, e-euh... J'ai oublié de faire mon devoir d'Histoire en fait..., avoua-t-elle lamentablement, la tête basse. Et pendant la récré, j'ai appris que Mme Bustier le ramassait et le notait, alors... voilà.

\- Oh... Je peux t'aider, si tu veux, suggéra le blond en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Tu ferais ça ?! Non, j'veux dire, euh... t'es pas obligé ! Tu vas être encore plus en retard à cause de moi !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Marinette, sourit naturellement Adrien. Si je te propose c'est que cela ne me dérange pas. Je ne peux pas ignorer une amie qui a besoin d'aide. Ça ne serait pas très gentil de ma part. Et puis comme ça, le cours ne sera interrompu qu'une seule fois au lieu de deux. »

\- Oh je t'aime Adrien ! Merci infiniment ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle, ravie, avant de se pencher sur son cahier. Alors ? T'as répondu quoi à la question 7 ? »

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, heureuse de pouvoir enfin se dépatouiller de cette galère, Marinette resta un instant immobile, la pointe de son stylo sur le papier, les yeux rivés sur son devoir, attendant qu'Adrien lui dicte la réponse. Mais lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus rien de la part du garçon, elle releva la tête dans sa direction pour s'apercevoir qu'il était immobile, presque paralysé. Bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés et les joues d'une adorable teinte rouge.

Attendez... « les joues d'une adorable teinte rouge » ? Ce n'était pas normal, ça...

« A-Adrien ? Tu...Tu vas bien ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

Elle vit la pomme d'Adam de son camarade de classe monter et redescendre maladroitement, et c'est à ce moment-là que Marinette savait qu'elle avait foiré. Parce qu'en refaisant le film à l'intérieur de sa tête, elle réalisa effectivement qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. Quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment, vraiment important. Et de vraiment, vraiment, vraiment embarrassant, aussi.

Ce qu'elle avait dit sans réfléchir n'était qu'un simple cri de soulagement. Un cri du cœur. Mais bien sûr, il a fallu que sa bonne chance l'abandonne au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins. Encore, si cela aurait été Alya, ou même Nino, ça n'aurait pas été grave, parce qu'ils étaient simplement amis. Mais là, c'était Adrien ! Pour qui elle avait secrètement un énorme béguin ! Bon sang, elle venait littéralement de dire « Je t'aime » à Adrien !

Cette simple et dernière pensée lui fit reprendre brusquement ses esprits. Elle papillonna des yeux et ses mains volèrent aussitôt à sa bouche dans un hoquet de stupeur. Son cœur, lui, battait à cent à l'heure et son visage se colorait d'une teinte écarlate. Totalement paniquée, elle débitait ce qu'elle avait sur la langue, n'ayant plus vraiment le contrôle de sa bouche.

« Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu, non ! C'est pas possible ! J'ai pas dis ça ! Dis-moi que je n'ai pas dis ça ! Pitié, pitié pitié... ! Faites que j'ai pas dit ça... ! Je ne _peux pas_ avoir dit ça ! »

Adrien, qui semblait reprendre à son tour ses esprits, se racla la gorge, clairement gêné par cette confession soudaine, et répondit un petit « Euh... Si, tu l'as dit... », le regard ailleurs, tout en se grattant la nuque.

Ses mains couvraient son visage tandis que Marinette gémit un « Nooooon » étouffé après avoir entendue la réponse du blondinet. Espérant pouvoir rattraper le coup, bien qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment d'espoir à ce stade-ci, elle retira finalement ses doigts et continua de parler en levant timidement les yeux vers son camarade de classe.

« Je suis tellement désolé Adrien ! C'est sorti tout seul ! J'voulais pas te dire « Je t'aime » ! Enfin si, je t'aime ! Non ! Si ! Argh ! Grogna-t-elle avant de se reprendre. Je veux dire, je voulais te le dire mais pas comme ça et surtout pas assise par terre, dans la cour de l'école, devant un maudit devoir d'histoire... ! Oohh c'est un désastre... ! Geignit-elle. Je t'en supplie, oublie ce que j'ai dit et revenons à la dernière question ! »

Le blond cligna des yeux devant le regard implorant et terrorisé de la jeune fille puis se gratta à nouveau l'arrière de la tête, les joues encore plus roses que tout à l'heure.

« Je, euh... Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à oublier ce que tu as dit mais je veux bien revenir à la dernière question. »

Marinette croassa un faible « Merci », reporta son attention sur sa feuille, et gémit au passage quelque chose qui ressemblaient à « Ma vie est finiiie ».

Dans un silence de mort, les deux étudiants se mirent sur pilote automatique : Adrien prit lentement le livre pour examiner la question sur laquelle était bloquée sa camarade de classe et lui chuchota doucement la réponse quelques secondes plus tard. Marinette n'osa même pas lui jeter la moindre œillade, hocha la tête en guise de remerciement, et recopia ce qu'il venait de lui dicter.

La tension était palpable et l'héroïne voulue plus que tout être ailleurs qu'ici. Bon sang, lorsqu'Alya apprendrait ce qu'il s'était passé, elle hurlait de rire tellement la situation lui paraîtrait inimaginable. Elle entendait presque son amie la rassurer en lui disant qu'à présent, Adrien serait au courant de ses sentiments. Mais quand même... !

Une fois les derniers mots écrits, elle encapuchonna son stylo plume, le jeta à l'intérieur de sa trousse dans un petit cliquetis, referma cette dernière avec un zip sonore, et tira son sac à dos près d'elle. Adrien en avait profité pour se pencher à son tour et refermer son livre d'Histoire ainsi que son classeur.

Marinette bredouilla un remerciement presque inaudible en prenant les affaires qu'il lui tendait, les remis dans son sac, ajouta sa trousse et referma la fermeture éclair. Dans une parfaite synchronisation qui surprit intérieurement l'héroïne, ils se relevèrent, repositionnèrent correctement leur sac à dos sur leurs épaules, et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

Tandis que leur pas résonnèrent contre les marches en fer, l'héroïne jeta à coup d'œil à sa gauche pour observer discrètement Adrien mais lorsqu'elle rencontra ses deux orbes vertes, elle rougit aussitôt et détourna le regard, sans savoir que le blond faisait pareil.

Une fois en haut et après avoir marché deux mètres, le blondinet brisa le lourd silence qui s'était incrusté entre eux en toussant dans son poing et en appelant Marinette d'une voix si basse que la concernée ne cru d'abord pas l'entendre.

« Hum... Tout à l'heure tu as dit... que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu aurais vu ta confession. Alors... je, euh, je peux savoir... comment tu l'aurais vue... ?

\- Quoi ?! »

Elle était sûre que le cri qu'elle venait de lâcher avait été entendu par toutes les classes. Elle s'était également arrêté, suivit aussitôt par le garçon, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sursauter et de fermer un œil. Persuadé qu'il avait maintenant le tympan droit d'éclaté, la fille du boulanger reprit néanmoins la parole d'une voix plus calme.

« Excuse-moi. Quoi... ? P-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Je... Je crois que je suis un peu intrigué, en fait. » Avoua-t-il simplement en se dandinant sur place, mal-à-l'aise.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité mais qui n'était en réalité qu'une dizaine de secondes, Marinette répondit finalement à son camarade de classe, non s'en avoir préalablement froncer les sourcils.

« J'me suis déjà assez ridiculisé pour aujourd'hui et même pour le restant de mes jours. Je ne tiens pas à baisser encore plus dans ton estime.

\- Oh allez ! Encouragea le blond dans un léger sourire, curieux.

\- Désolé, Adrien. Et puis ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Un peu quand même, nan ? Répondit-il, un brin amusé.

\- Nan, rétorqua puérilement Marinette.

\- S'il te plaît ? » Rajouta-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Adrien avait beau avoir rajouter une formule de politesse pour faire bonne mesure et faire ses yeux de petit chat, Marinette ne céderait pas. Plutôt mourir. L'héroïne croisa ses bras et lui donna un regard plat pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'accepterait pas.

« Non, c'est non. Et puis c'est super ringard. Tu vas te moquer de moi, cru-t-elle bon d'ajouter en détournant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi je me moquerais de toi ? Tu sais, je suis un grand romantique moi aussi, avoua-t-il en portant une main à son cœur. Alors même si tu me disais que tu aurais voulue te déclarer devant la Tour Eiffel, ou au bord de la Seine, sous le coucher de soleil ou bien au clair de lune, je ne trouverais pas ça ringard.

\- Tu dis ça juste pour me faire parler... Bougonna Marinette.

\- Mais non, je le pense sincèrement ! Renchérit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour lui faire lever la tête et attirer son regard. Tu sais, moi, si je devais me confesser à la fille que j'aime, je voudrais aussi que ce soit dans un cadre parfait. Il n'y a aucune honte à vouloir mettre toutes les chances de son côté. C'est normal. »

La jeune fille ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir blesser d'apprendre qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre ou heureuse qu'Adrien essaye de lui remonter le moral. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire et se contenta de le regarder en silence. Le blondinet, voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, décida de tenter une autre approche.

« Le pire qu'il pourrait m'arriver, et surtout avec les attaques d'Akumas qu'on a presque quotidiennement, ça serait que je me déclare dans une ruelle, caché entre deux bennes à ordures, avec un barjo qui sème le chaos juste à côté. T'imagine la scène ?

\- C'est vrai que ça ne serait pas très glamour, répondit Marinette en esquissant un petit sourire amusé.

\- Je te l'accorde. Et puis si ça peut te rassurer, moi, pour ma confession, je ferais certainement plus ringard que toi. Je mettrais le paquet, même !

\- Le paquet ? Répéta-t-elle, soudainement curieuse.

\- Bah oui. Imagine, dit-il en reculant d'un pas et faisant des gestes avec ses mains pour illustrer ses idées, les yeux brillants : Un magnifique resto sur le toit du monde, avec une vue de nuit splendide sur toute la ville. Il y aurait des bougies parfumées et des pétales de fleurs sur la table. Je lui apporterait aussi la plus belle rose rouge de tout Paris. Je serais le plus galant des chevaliers, habillé sur mon trente-et-un. Je ferais des blagues qui la feront rire toute la soirée. Après le repas, je lui proposerai une danse sous fond de musique douce. Ses yeux pétilleront de joie et de tendresse. En-Enfin j'espère. Ensuite, on irait se balader dans Paris, de préférence près de la Tour Eiffel, on ferait une pause, et là, je lui dirais que je l'aime... Finit-il sur un ton rêveur.

\- C'est une déclaration d'amour ou une demande en mariage ? Pouffa Marinette, qui ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter face aux gestes et au ton exagéré du blond, qui lui rappelait légèrement son partenaire félin.

\- Hé ! Protesta Adrien avant de s'avancer à nouveau vers sa camarade de classe et de remettre ses mains sur ses épaules. Ce que je veux dire, Marinette, c'est que... tu vois ? J'ai pensé à faire toutes les choses les plus clichés et romantiques possible, alors comparé à moi, tu peux difficilement faire pire ! »

C'est vrai que dit comme ça, le programme de Marinette semblait un peu moins fleur-bleue que celui du blond. Néanmoins, la jeune fille était toujours hésitante. Les arguments d'Adrien étaient assez convaincant, mais cela restait vachement gênant d'avouer au garçon que vous aimez ce que vous aviez prévu pour lui avouer vos sentiments.

« Je ne me moquerais pas. Je te l'jure. » Promis-t-il dans un sourire encourageant.

Marinette mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de finalement fermer les yeux et de lâcher un soupir. De toute façon, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si elle ne lui disait pas...

Alors elle commença calmement, tripotant la lanière de sa sacoche, les joues roses et les yeux rivés sur les converses oranges du garçon.

« Je... J'avais prévue d'aller au cinéma. E-Et d'apporter des macarons que j'aurais fait moi-même pour qu'on puisse les manger en même temps. Puis une fois le film finit, on-... on aurait pris un café ou bien un thé dans une petite brasserie tranquille, dit-elle alors qu'un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Après, on se serait promenés en attendant le coucher de soleil parce que j'aime tes yeux et qu'ils sont encore plus magnifique lorsque le soleil se reflètent dedans e-et... bref. Une fois qu'on aurait atteint Notre-Dame, au bord de la Seine, on se serait arrêté et c'est là que...que je t'aurais tout dit. »

Elle se tût et garda la tête baissé, les poings toujours fermement serrés sur le cordon de sa sacoche. Adrien resta également silencieux, pendant plusieurs secondes. Malheureusement, s'en fut trop pour Marinette, qui ne supporta un instant de plus de sentir son regard sur elle. Elle se couvrit le visage avec ses mains en gémissant pour la énième fois.

« Gaahh, la honte... ! J'te l'avais dit que c'était ringard... ! »

Ses paroles semblèrent avoir réveillé le blond, qui se décida enfin à parler.

« Mais non, arrête ! Je trouve ça super adorable, moi ! »

\- Tu mens... !

\- Mais non, crois-moi ! Je le trouve plutôt mignon, ton programme ! En plus, tu aurais apporté des macarons que tu aurais pris le temps de cuisiner toi-même, alors que tu aurais pu en acheter des tout-faits sans te prendre la tête. Et rien que ça, ça prouve que tu mets beaucoup d'efforts pour un rendez-vous. Si je n'avais pas déjà quelqu'un en tête, j'aurais certainement accepté de sortir avec toi.

\- Merci, je suppose... Murmura-t-elle, pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait répondre dans ce genre de situation, avant de hausser les épaules. Ce n'est pas comme si cela changeait quoi que ce soit, maintenant... »

Adrien s'humecta les lèvres tandis qu'une idée folle germait à l'intérieur de son esprit.

« Et si... on avait quand même le rendez-vous idéal que tu voulais ? Formula-t-il en levant timidement les yeux vers elle, incertain, avant de détourner aussitôt le regard. Je veux dire, je ne pourrais pas te retourner tes sentiments parce que maintenant, tu sais que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, d'ailleurs j'en suis terriblement navré mais je... de cette façon là, tu pourrais recommencer ta déclaration. Sauf que cette fois, ça sera un peu plus... disons... dans les règles de l'art... ? »

Adrien lâcha une nouvelle fois les épaules de Marinette lorsque cette dernière leva son bras pour poser une main contre sa nuque, les yeux ailleurs. Au bout d'un moment où elle semblait avoir réfléchie à la proposition de son camarade de classe, elle reprit la parole.

« Je... Je vois ce que tu essaies de faire, Adrien. Et c'est gentil de ta part. Mais tu n'as pas à faire ça. Sans compter que tu sauras déjà ce que je veux te dire à la fin du rendez-vous. Ça va juste être ridicule... ! Et puis, mets-toi à ma place : je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me prendre un deuxième râteau...

\- Oh. Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça... Pardonne-moi, s'excusa-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Nan, c'est bon... C'est pas grave.

\- Donc... on ne pourra jamais se voir que tout les deux... ? Enfin j'veux dire... ! Se reprit-il immédiatement. Ça nous permettrait de passer du temps ensemble, tu vois ! Même en tant qu'amis ! Et lorsque le moment viendra, tu feras ce que tu veux. Si tu veux te déclarer, tu pourras le faire. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je ne te forcerais pas. Est-ce que ça t'irait, comme ça ? »

La proposition semblait alléchante. Avoir un rendez-vous seule avec Adrien, même si la situation était particulière, quelle fille serait assez folle pour refuser ? Mais alors que Marinette allait répondre, la sonnerie de son téléphone la stoppa dans son élan. C'était Alya, constata-t-elle en empochant rapidement son portable.

 _«_ _ **Alya - 10h23**_ _: « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, meuf ? Je croyais que tu faisais au plus vite !»_

« C'est Alya. Elle demande ce que je fabrique et... Oh non ! S'afflola soudainement Marinette avant de relever la tête vers Adrien. On a pratiquement loupé vingt-cinq minutes ! Il faut y aller ! »

Elle enfourna son appareil dans sa petite sacoche et passa rapidement à côté d'Adrien pour rejoindre la salle de cours. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait avancée ne serait-ce d'un mètre, le blondinet la retenu par le coude en lâchant un « Attends ! ».

« Quoi encore ? Râla-t-elle, étant plus concernée par son retard que par le fait qu'elle s'adressait à l'amour de sa vie sur un ton irrité. On a pas le temps !

\- Je sais mais t'as pas répondue pour le rendez-vous ! Répondit-il précipitamment, parlant à toute vitesse. Est-ce que, euh, tu veux bien ? On n'a pas beaucoup l'occasion de se voir que tout les deux, donc ça pourrait nous permettre de nous connaître en dehors de l'école et -.

\- Oui oui, ok, très bien ! Mais dépêche-toi ! J'veux pas me retrouver avec une absence alors que j'aurai pu être présente au cours ! » Trancha-t-elle vivement dans l'espoir qu'il lâche l'affaire.

Et puis, sans attendre une réponse de la part du blond, l'héroïne reprit sa course dans les couloirs. Alors qu'elle faisait un magnifique dérapage pour tourner au coin, Adrien sur les talons, Marinette ne put s'empêcher de se demander, le cœur battant à une vitesse folle, dans quelle histoire elle venait encore une fois de s'embarquer.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait faire ses devoirs dans la cour de récréation plus souvent... ?

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ceci est un hommage à tout les élèves, que vous soyez collégiens ou lycéens, qui ont dû faire leurs devoirs et exercices en quatrième vitesse dans la cour, pendant la récréation de dix heures, de quinze heures, ou entre midi, sur les bancs ou même carrément par terre (si si, je vous assure), parce qu'ils ne les avaient pas fait ou qu'ils avaient juste oubliés une ou deux questions (genre en maths, vous voyez mdr), et qu'ils ne voulaient pas se faire réprimander par les profs... xD

Pour le sujet d'Histoire, je vous rassure, ce n'est pas un sujet que l'on traite au collège. J'ai cherché un livre d'Histoire dans mes affaires d'école et le seul que j'ai dégoté était un livre de Seconde Bac Pro, donc... voilà. lol

Aussi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je vois hyper bien Marinette dire « les mots fatales » sans y penser et capter seulement après, plutôt que d'être dans un contexte calme ou qu'elle se soit préparée psychologiquement, vous voyez... Ça serait typique d'elle et ça ne m'étonnerais même pas si une confession de ce genre arrivait dans la série, surtout lorsqu'on voit ce qu'elle lui a déjà dit sous le coup de stress. xD

Voilà, j'espère que mon os vous a plu ! Pour être honnête, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait n'importe quoi avec la partie d'Adrien et au sujet du rendez-vous xD, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser, que ce soit cette partie, une autre ou même globalement !


End file.
